The Last of the McKinnons
by The Devil's Burning Rose
Summary: "And what's your name?" Cedric asks me. I smile at him. 'I'm Annie. Annie McKinnon.' I say. Harry stares at me for a second then asks "Are you related to Marlene McKinnon?". I nod gently. 'Yes I am.' I answer. 'I'm her daughter.'
1. Chapter 1

**First Meetings**

_**Hello everybody. This is a new Harry Potter story for everybody to read. This idea came into my head not too long ago, so I decided it was time, I started writing. I hope you all enjoy this new story and to rate and review it. I own nothing in this story except my new character, Annie McKinnon.**_

_A few months earlier..._

Like an explosion, the cheers erupt all over the place. The two Hogwarts champions, have come back at last. God knows what kept them in that damned maze for so long.

Hold on... something's not right.

Cedric Diggory is on his knees, shaking Harry Potter like mad. 'Wake up Harry, wake up! Please, open your eyes!' he's saying. Harry's head lolls to one side, not responding to the older boy's shaking.

Fleur Delacour is the first one to scream. The cheers fade away, the music dies down. Professor Dumbledore runs down to the two champions, the Minister for Magic not far behind him.

Then I watch as- thank God- Harry opens his eyes. Dumbledore tries to pull him away from Cedric, but Harry clings on to his co- champion. He starts crying and Cedric holds him tight.

'For God's sake, Dumbledore, what happened?' asks the Minister.

'He's back! He's back! Voldemort's back!' cries Harry. 'He's back.' echoes Cedric, a haunted look in his eyes.

Immediately I know that I believe them.

_Platform 9 ¾..._

As usual, the station is packed as families say their last goodbyes. My final year at Hogwarts awaits. I turn to Sophie, my guardian.

'Be a good girl this year for me sweetie?' she asks. I smirk at her. 'When am I _not _a good girl, Sophie?' I ask, cheekily. She laughs and says 'Come here you.' and hugs me tight.

I wave goodbye to Sophie. 'Stay out of trouble sweetie!' she calls. 'Always!' I shout. I wave until the train pulls out of sight. Might as well go find a carraige now.

In the last few months since the Triwizard Tournament, all hell has broke loose in the wizarding world. Our pompous git of a Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge keeps saying that Voldemort (I'm not afraid to say his name.) has returned and even has the nerve to say that both Harry and Cedric are dilusional. Fudge wouldn't know evil if it hit him in the face!

Not to mention the fact that Harry Potter was attacked by Dementors over the summer. And the Ministry expelled him for using underage magic. It was so not fair! Harry _had _to use magic to get rid of those Dementors! What did they expect him to do? Scream and run away? I don't think so!

I find an empty carraige and collapse into my seat. I notice a discarded copy of the _Daily Prophet_ on the ground. I pick it up and read the front title.

_THE BOY WHO LIES?_

The title then changes to say _FUDGE: ALL IS WELL. _I crumple the paper and toss it out the window. It's bad enough that the Ministry is disgracing Harry Potter's name, but now the media is too. Idiots, the lot of them!

Just then my compartment door slides open. 'Hi, do you mind if we sit in here?' asks a red- haired girl. No doubt she's one of the Weasley family. Behind her is a buck- toothed boy with messy dark hair. 'Of course you can. Come on in.' I smile. The two of them sit down opposite me.

'I don't think we've met before. I'm Ginny.' says the girl. 'Ginny Weasley?' I ask. She grins and nods. I turn to the boy. 'And I know who you are. You're Neville Longbottom.' I say. Neville blinks in surprise. 'I didn't think anyone knew me.' he blushes. 'Don't be silly Neville.' says Ginny. 'Professor Sprout talks about you all the time in our Herbology classes. She says that you're better than all of us put together and we should live up to your example.' I say. Neville blushes even more, but I see a hint of a smile on his face.

'And who are you?' he asks. 'I'm Anastasia but you can call me Annie.' I tell them. 'You two are friends with Harry Potter, right?' Ginny and Neville nod. 'Have you been reading the rubbish they've been writing in _The Daily Prophet?' _asks Ginny. 'I have. Bastards the lot of them. I believe Harry and Cedric. I know Voldemort's back.' I say.

'My gran says the _Daily Prophet_ is going downhill. She's cancelled our subscription. We believe Harry and Cedric too. My gran's always said that You-Know-Who would come back one day. She says if Dumbledore says that he's back, he's back.' says Neville. 'Couldn't have put it better myself, Neville.' I smile.

'What did your parents say about You-Know-Who, Annie?' asks Ginny. 'I haven't got parents. My mum died when I was a baby and I haven't got a clue who or where my father is.' I tell her. 'Oh, I'm sorry, Annie.' she whispers. 'It's okay. My guardian, Sophie was a close friend of Mum's. She told me stories about her. My mum loved to dance. And so do I.' I say.

Before I started at Hogwarts, Sophie took me to ballet classes. I loved every minute of it. Dancing is one of the few things that I'm actually good at. I always bring a pair of ballet shoes to Hogwarts with me. They were my mum's shoes.

_A little while later..._

The Hogwarts Express stops at last and we all clamber out of the train. 'Come on, let's go find a carraige.' says Ginny.

The only occupant on our carraige is a dirty-blond haired girl, reading _The Quibbler_ upside down. I recognise her as Luna Lovegood. Everyone calls her Loony. She's not really loony, she's just unique, in my view.

'Hey, what's that?' asks a voice. I look down to see the boy himself, Harry Potter staring at the Thestral pulling our carraige. 'There's nothing there Harry.' says a bushy-haired girl. Hermione Granger. 'If there's nothing there, how come I can see it too?' asks Cedric Diggory, standing behind Harry. 'Must be imagining it.' says a red haired boy- Ginny's brother Ron Weasley, I think.

'Don't worry, you're not imagining it. I can see it too.' I tell them. 'You're not going mad. I can see them too.' says Luna, lowering her magazine. The four of them stare at us for a second, then climb aboard.

'Everyone this is Loony... Luna Lovegood.' says Hermione, blushing with embarrassment. There's silence for a few seconds.

'And what's your name?' Cedric asks me. I smile at him. 'I'm Annie. Annie McKinnon.' I say. Harry stares at me for a second then asks 'Are you related to Marlene McKinnon?' I nod gently. 'Yes I am.' I answer. 'I'm her daughter.'

**To Be Continued. You'll find out a lot more about Annie in the upcoming chapters. But I'll only continue the story if you review. Good or bad, I don't mind. As long as I get at least one review, I'll continue the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dolores Umbridge**

_**Hello everybody. Here is the next chapter. To answer one question, yes, Cedric is alive and well in this story. In my view, the story wasn't the same without him! Please enjoy this new chapter. I own nothing in this story except my girl, Annie McKinnon.**_

_**(Note: There is a reference to **_**Twilight **_**in this chapter. Read until you find it.)**_

We start the rest of the journey to Hogwarts in silence. None of us can say a word. Harry keeps staring at me like he can't believe what I just told him. Not that I blame him though. Hermione sends friendly smiles towards me.

'This year's gonna be different, no doubt.' says Ron. 'Definitely. I wonder who's going to be this year's Defence Against the Dark Arts this year?' says Cedric. 'Anyone better than Snape is good enough for me.' I say.

I look at Harry. He seems lost in thought. 'I'm sorry about what happened over the summer Harry. The Minister is just too afraid to face the truth.' I say softly. He looks up at me, his green eyes showing sadness. 'Do you believe that Voldemort's back, Annie?' he asks. I smile at him. 'Of course I do. Bastards, that's what they are at the Ministry. Lousy rotten bastards.' I say. Ginny and Hermione grin at me in agreement.

_In the Great Hall, a little while later..._

'I don't see Hagrid at the table.' says Hermione. 'I'm sure he'll turn up soon, Hermione. Nothing to worry about.' I tell her. 'I hope you're right Annie.' she answers.

'How's my best girl?' says my friend Angelina Johnson, throwing her arm round my shoulders. 'Hey Angie! Ready for our very last year at the best school in the wizard world?' I grin. 'This year's gonna be the most... what's the word I'm looking for?' she muses. 'Different?' I suggest. 'Yeah, definitely different.' she agrees.

Just then Professor Dumbledore stands up to start his usual start-of-a-new-year speech. 'Good evening, children. Now, we have two changes in staffing this year. We are pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who'll be taking Care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave.' Hermione and I look at each other. Who knows what Hagrid's doing now.

'We also wish to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge. I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the Professor good luck. Now, as usual, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you…'

'_Hem, hem.'_

Suddenly Professor Dumbledore is cut off by a cough nearby. A short woman dressed in bizarre pink outfit steps out. 'Who's the toad in the bright pink hat?' I whisper. Angie struggles not to laugh. 'She was at my hearing. She works for Fudge.' Harry tells us.

'Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all your bright, happy faces smiling up at me. I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends.' says Dolores Umbridge in a high-pitched girly voice. 'That's likely.' say the twins, Fred and George Weasley. 'What does she think we are? Toddlers?' I hiss.

'The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school… progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected, and prune practices that ought to be prohibited.' she goes on.

Angie and I look at each other. 'What the hell is she on about?' she whispers. 'I don't know. Something about her big nose?' I answer. Dumbledore applauds and the rest of us follow reluctantly. I catch Cedric's eye at the Hufflepuff table. I wind a finger round the side of my head, jerking my head at Umbridge. He nods in agreement.

'Thank you, Professor Umbridge, that really was most illuminating.' he says. 'Illuminating? What a load of waffle.' hisses Ron. 'What does it mean?' asks Harry. 'It means the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts.' answers Hermione.

_In the Gryffindor common room..._

'That Umbridge woman looks pathetic.' says Katie Bell. 'We'll see how she is tomorrow. I hope she wears something other than pink.' I answer.

Just then there's a commotion among the fifth years. Harry and Seamus Finnegan are having an argument.

'The _Daily Prophet's _been saying a lot of things about you Harry and bout Dumbledore as well.' says Seamus. 'What, your mum believes them?' asks Harry. 'Well you and Diggory were the only ones there-' 'Oh, so I guess you should just read the Prophet, like your stupid mother, it'll tell you everything you want to know.'

'Don't you dare talk about my mother like that!' shouts Seamus. 'I'll take on anyone who calls me a liar!' retorts Harry. Katie and I look at each other. 'Do you think he's a liar?' I whisper. 'Annie, I've played Quidditch with Harry for years and I know that he's no liar.' she answers.

_Defence Against the Dark Arts class, the next day..._

'Good morning children.' says Umbridge in her sweet as sugar voice. We all stare at her, in silence.

'Wands away.' she orders. With glances of confusion, we put our wands in our bags. With a flick of her own wand, Umbridge sends out books to our tables. I get mine and flick through it. _Defence Magic Theory: Advanced _by Wilbert Slinkhard.

Hang on a second, what the hell is this? 'Uh, Professor-' I start, but 'Raise your hand.' she orders. Sighing, I put up my hand. 'Professor, there's nothing in this book about actually _using _defensive spells.' I say.

Umbridge just keeps smiling. 'And what is your name?' she asks. Better use my full name. 'Anastasia McKinnon, Professor.' I answer. I notice that she stiffens a little as I say my last name, but she keeps smiling. 'Well, Ms. McKinnon, can you think of any reason as to why you should use spells?' she asks.

Is she as dumb as she looks? 'Yes I can. Because Voldemort's back.' I answer. There are gasps all around me but I ignore them. 'That is a lie, Anastasia McKinnon. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has not returned. Ten points from Gryffindor.' she says.

'She's not lying!' shouts a voice. Everyone turns to see Cedric Diggory out of his seat, glaring at the pink toad. 'Sit back down Mr. Diggory.' orders Umbridge. 'No, I will not sit down. It's not a lie! Voldemort has returned.' he shouts.

'Ten points from Hufflepuff, Mr. Diggory. Sit down. There will be no lying in this class.' says Umbridge. 'It's not a lie! I saw him! I nearly died because of him!' yells Cedric but Umbridge just turns away.

'Detention Mr. Diggory. Tonight. My office. Five o' clock.' she says, still smiling that irritating smile. Shaking with anger, Cedric sits down. 'Now that we've all calmed down, open your books to Chapter One: Return to Basics.' she orders. We all open our books and read. Or pretend to read anyway. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Cedric glaring at his book, his eyes not moving an inch.

At long last, class ends and we all file out. 'Catch up with you in a minute.' I say to Katie, then rush up to Cedric.

'Hey Cedric.' I say. He turns and smiles at me. 'Oh, hi Annie. That was great how you stood up to Umbridge in class.' he says. 'Not really. You got detention because of me and I'm sorry.' I say. 'Don't apologise Annie, it wasn't your fault. It would have happened anyway.' he assures me. 'Well, if you're sure about that...' I trail off. Cedric just smiles at me. 'I'll see you later Cedric. I'd better get to Potions before Snape decides who he's going to poison today.' I smile. 'See you at lunch, Annie.' he says.

I hurry down the corridors, towards the dungeons. I'm five minutes late for class already.

'Thank you for joining us Ms. McKinnon.' says Snape, when I enter the room. 'Sorry Professor. Umbridge held me back after class and wouldn't let me leave.' I say with my fingers crossed behind my back.

'I see. Well, sit down Ms. McKinnon and start working on the Healing Potion.' he says. I blink in surprise, but sit down next to Angie. Normally Snape would dock points and give detentions. Either he's lost his mind or he hates Umbridge. And I'm going with that he hates Umbridge.

_That evening..._

'_In conclusion, Rasputin and his healing powers provided help for Tsarevich Alexei Romanov through his years of suffering from haemophilia, but ultimately, Rasputin's work and several other controversies and rumors led to the Romanov family's execution in 1918.' _ I finish off my Muggle Studies essay at long last. We were given an essay about the sorcerer Rasputin and his role with the Romanov Royal Family.

Sophie once told me that my mum got my name from the Romanov family. Anastasia Maria McKinnon. After the two youngest Romanov girls. Not bad, don't you think? Well, it's better than Isabella Alice- that was the other name Mum considered for me, according to Sophie.

I gather up my books and head off down the corridor, only to crash into Cedric and Harry.

'Hi guys, what's up?' I ask. 'Umbridge is up.' sighs Harry, and he and Cedric show me their hands.

There are words carved into their hands, drops of blooding seeping out.

_I must not tell lies._

'What the hell is this? How did this happen?' I ask in shock. 'Umbridge made us use Blood Quills.' Cedric explains. 'Is she insane? Not even Snape would use something like this.' I say. 'She wanted the message to 'sink in.' says Harry. 'That... that...' I can't think of a good word to describe that woman. 'Demon?' suggests Cedric. 'Thank you. That demon! She's only been teaching one day and already she's changing everything!' I say.

'All we can do is wait and see what she does next.' says Harry. 'Yeah. I'll see you guys tomorrow. See if you can find something for your hands.' I say. 'Will do. See you tomorrow Annie. Let's go Harry.' smiles Cedric, before he and Harry disappear around the corner.

Honestly, I thought anybody better than Snape would be good as a DADA teacher. But after today, I would kill to let Snape teach us anything! And I mean anything!

**To Be Continued. Next chapter, Umbridge starts to make everybody's lives a living hell, and Annie receives an invite to go to a meeting...and I think you all know what meeting it is. Until next time- R&R!**


End file.
